Conventionally, among electronic devices, such as PDA devices, there is known a clamshell type device that is configured such that first and second cases are rotatably coupled by a hinge portion. When the clamshell type electronic device is to be carried, the device is closed by rotating the first and second cases about the hinge portion. The device is opened by rotating the first and second cases about the hinge portion when in use.
In order to minimize the overall size of the device, there is proposed to configure such a clamshell type electronic device, as described in JP-A-2002-216729, such that a battery chamber is provided in the hinge portion that rotatably couples the first and second cases, and batteries are accommodated in the battery chamber.
However, in such a conventional clamshell type electronic device, since the battery chamber is provided in the hinge portion that rotatably couples the first and second cases to merely accommodate batteries, a space in the battery chamber is not effectively used. For example, in the case where a clamshell type electronic device requires input operation using a stylus, a stylus holder for accommodating the stylus is required in addition to the battery chamber. The stylus holder is generally provided in outer peripheral surfaces of the first and second cases such as side surfaces or front surfaces thereof.
In such a clamshell type electronic device, since the stylus holder for accommodating the stylus is provided at a portion separate from the battery chamber, there are problems in that not only the overall device cannot be made sufficiently compact, but the external appearance of the overall device is impaired by the stylus holder provided in the outer peripheral surfaces of the first and second cases such as side surfaces or front surfaces thereof.